bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon God Borgeus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60625 |no = 773 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 28 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 101 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 25 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 43, 47, 51, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90 |normal_distribute = 20, 16, 16, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101 |bb_distribute = 15, 15, 15, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A demon engulfed in mysterious intentions. Near the crater where Bariura had once stood, the knight and queen's party finally managed to outnumber the demon and the dragon during their last decisive battle. However, as the disciples came after Borgeus, he poured his incredible power into the ancient dragon. When the Phoenix Knight struck the dragon with all his might, it created an anomaly that distorted space within the crater. It is said that at that very moment, Borgeus exclaimed "My purpose has been fulfilled!" as he laughed with great pride. |summon = That knight was the key. It seems that a similar power lies dormant within this world. |fusion = My desire has been almost fulfilled! The swelling of this strange power shall open a new gate! |evolution = Human, you have restored my true form. Are you prepared for this? You shall also follow my path! | hp_base = 4498 |atk_base = 1633 |def_base = 1392 |rec_base = 1259 | hp_lord = 6421 |atk_lord = 2207 |def_lord = 1854 |rec_lord = 1682 | hp_anima = 7164 |rec_anima = 1484 |atk_breaker = 2405 |def_breaker = 1656 |atk_guardian = 2009 |def_guardian = 2052 |rec_guardian = 1583 |def_oracle = 1755 | hp_oracle = 6124 |rec_oracle = 1979 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Chaos God's Transgression |lsdescription = Adds chance of absorbing HP when attacking & considerable boost in damage dealt to weak elements |lsnote = 50% chance to drain 5~15% HP, 100% boost to elemental weakness damage |lstype = Attack/Recovery |bb = Dark Venom |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & adds Poison and Curse effect to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 10% chance to inflict |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Rex Moratorium |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, adds Poison and Curse effect to attack for 3 turns & boosts own Atk relative to one's Def |sbbnote = 10% chance to inflict status ailments, 50% boost to Atk relative to Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = undefined |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60624 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Dragon War |addcatname = Borgeus3 }}